Always Beautiful in My Heart
by a007kid
Summary: [YAOI,CHANBAEK-MARRIAGE LIFE] "Seingatku,belum ada koki manapun yang bisa menandingi kelezatan masakan seorang Byun Baekhyun." / Bukan salahnya jika sekarang dia tampak sederhana di mata ku. Rasanya tubuhnya semakin kurus dari hari ke hari. / "Tak cukup kah kau merusak mata ku dengan penampilan lusuh mu setiap hari? Apalagi sekarang? Menghancurkan selera makan ku?"


ALWAYS BEAUTIFUL IN MY HEART

Author : a007kid

Tittle : Always Beautiful in My Heart.

Genre : Yaoi/Boys Love,Marriage Life,Hurts,Love,Romance.

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (Main Cast)

Exo Member

[Chanyeol POV]

Udara dingin dan deras nya suara hujan diluar membuat tidur ku yang lelap terganggu.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada jam dinding dengan frame bulat oranye disisi kiri ranjang,sudah pukul 05.00 rupanya. Tak ada waktu yang tersisa untuk melanjutkan aktifitas ku yang nyenyak. Atau bahkan hanya bergelung dengan malas bersama hangat nya selimut,tak ada waktu. Yah,ini hari Kamis. Jika saja ini hari Sabtu,pastilah akan kembali ku pejamkan mata ku.

Aku bangun,menarik selimut yang entah sejak kapan sudah melekat pada tubuh ku. Hanya mengangkat nya. Ku tinggalkan kamar tidur dengan keadaan yang masih acak-acakan.

Aku keluar kamar mandi,masih dengan rambut dan sebagian kulit ku yang basah. Ku keringkan tubuh ku dengan handuk seraya menghadap cermin. Otot-otot di lengan dan perut ku mulai tampak,tidak sia-sia rasanya usaha ku selama 3 bulan penuh melakukan martial arts.

Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke atas ranjang. Kemeja putih,celana bahan hitam dan jas hitam dengan rapi sudah tergeletak disana. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal membosankan seperti ini. Bangun pagi,mandi,lalu berpakaian dengan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan diatas ranjang. Aku memakainya,menyemprotkan parfum,dan menyisir rambut ku. Ku turuni tangga,berjalan ke arah dapur. Lalu duduk diatas kursi meja makan.

Aku mengamati sosok nya dari belakang yang sedang memasak makanan pagi. Tangan nya yang mungil,mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam wajan. Rambut nya yang terlihat agak basah menandakan bahwa belum lama dia selesai mandi. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dengan kedua lengan kemeja yang digulung keatas. Celemek besar berwarna biru tua tergantung di leher nya,menutupi tubuh nya yang kurus.

Ku amati setiap gerak gerik nya,dia seperti nya belum menyadari kehadiran ku dibelakang nya. Tangan nya masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk masakan,sesekali dia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahi nya. Dia mematikan kompor,menuangkan seluruh masakan nya kedalam piring.

"Eh? Yeollie? Selamat pagi.",dia tersenyum.

"Pagi."

Tangan nya meletakkan kedua piring keatas meja didepan ku. Mengambil dua buah gelas. Menuangkan susu dingin ke dalam nya.

"Apa tidur mu semalam nyenyak?",dia meletakkan gelas berisi susu didepan ku.

"Ne...kau?"

"Ya."

Aku menyelesaikan sarapan pagi ku dengan cepat. Ku lihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Aku tak ingin terlambat pergi ke kantor. Ku raih gelas dan meneguk isinya hingga setengah.

"Kau ingin berangkat sekarang? Susu nya tidak dihabiskan?"

Aku menggeleng.

Ku ambil tas kantor ku,lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Yeol...apa kau merasa kau akan terlambat?",tubuh nya yang kecil tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dihadapan ku.

"Hm..? Kenapa?"

"Aniya,kau terlihat tidak baik. Apa kau baik-baik saja pagi ini? Masakan ku tak enak ya?",dia mendongak keatas,menatap wajah ku dengan tatapan sedih melalui mata bulatnya yang bening.

Aku tersenyum.

"Seingatku,belum ada koki manapun yang bisa menandingi kelezatan masakan seorang Byun Baekhyun."

Sepasang small eyes dihadapan ku kini terlihat berbinar-binar.

Ku rengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukan ku. Rasanya tak sehangat dulu. Ku peluk lagi tubuh nya lebih erat.

Tak ada kehangatan. Aku melepaskan pelukan ku,ku sentuh pipi nya. Ku daratkan kecupan ku pada pipi kiri nya sekilas.

"Aku pergi."

07.00. Sudah kuduga,aku terjebak macet pagi ini. Jika saja aku bukanlah anak pemilik dari perusahaan properti yang sedang kujalani,pastilah handphone ku sudah berdering nyaring karena telepon dari seorang bos yang kesal.

Aku meraih handphone,tidak ada pesan. Itu memang bukan tujuan ku melihat handphone. Aku hanya ingin mengamati wallpaper nya.

Foto namja manis itu masih setia menghiasi wallpaper handphone. Dia mengenakan sweater biru bergambar rusa,kacamata bening dengan frame hitam menghiasi mata kecil nya dalam foto itu.

Foto itu diambil 3 tahun yang lalu,saat perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan kami pada malam natal.

Byun Baekhyun.

Aku mengenal nya pada saat menjalani kuliah ku 4 tahun yang lalu. Kami sama-sama satu universitas.

Tak bisa ku pungkiri,eye smile nya benar-benar seperti malaikat.

Harum parfum nya yang membuat ku tergila-gila waktu kuliah dulu. Kini aku menyadari bahwa ternyata itu bukan parfum,itu wangi tubuh aslinya. Pencampuran antara harum buah strawberry pada rambut nya,wangi tubuh nya yang entah seperti bunga Gardenia atau apalah aku tak peduli,dan kulitnya yang lembut seperti kulit bayi itu mampu melemahkan otot-otot lutut ku setiap kali berdekatan dengan tubuh nya.

Pikiran ku terus berkelana ke masa lalu.

Kami menikah dengan sangat bahagia. Kedua orang tua kami menyetujui pernikahan kami. Bahkan ayah ku menghadiahi kami dengan mobil baru. Padahal aku baru saja membeli Alfa Romeo 6C seminggu sebelum pernikahan kami. Dia bilang,untuk Baekhyun. Agar Baekhyun bisa memakai mobil kemanapun dia mau saat aku sedang tak ada dirumah.

Rutinitas ku yang padat mengharuskan ku untuk berada di kantor selama 12 jam. Mengurusi bisnis properti ayah ku yang kini diserahkan nya pada ku.

Sedangkan Baekhyun?

Dia bekerja sebagai pemilik sekaligus koki restoran.

Bangunan restoran itu bergaya Eropa. Masakan nya pun masakan Eropa. Dinding nya berwarna cokelat lembut. Dengan ukiran-ukiran berwarna emas di setiap sudut dinding. Kursi-kursi dan meja yang berwarna senada,tersedia dengan rapi didalam nya.

Aku pernah beberapa kali datang kesini,tentu saja bersama Baekhyun. Ketika memasuki pintu utama restoran ini,dua namja berpakaian rapi membungkuk hormat pada kami,terutama pada Baekhyun.

Aku masih tak habis pikir mengapa bisa-bisa nya seorang pemilik sekaligus menjadi koki utama.

Kalau dipikir-pikir...mungkin karena masakan Baekhyun memeliki kelezatan tersendiri yang tidak dipunyai oleh koki-koki lain di restoran ini?

Ya,mungkin begitu.

Masakan nya benar-benar enak. Wawasan nya tentang makanan pun begitu luas.

Pernah waktu itu kuminta dia membuatkan ku _gulab jamun_ khas India. Dan sudah kuduga,tidak ada masakan yang tak bisa dibuatnya.

Dulu,setiap Sabtu malam,kami selalu berpergian keluar. Menikmati dingin nya udara Seoul pada malam hari,bersepeda ke taman,menonton film di bioskop,makan malam di restoran miliknya,pergi ke kedai _gelato_yang jaraknya hampir memakan waktu 1 jam,makan makanan China,atau sekadar bermanja-manja diatas ranjang kami yang besar dan hangat.

Ya,itu dulu.

Berbeda dengan saat ini. Entahlah,aku masih tidak mengerti apa nya yang berubah diantara aku dengan nya saat ini.

Rasanya...semua sudah tak seindah saat itu.

Walaupun aku tau,perhatian dan cinta nya masih sama seperti dulu.

Tapi entah mengapa,perhatian dan cinta nya terasa tak sehangat dulu bagiku.

Bukan salahnya jika sekarang dia tampak sederhana di mata ku. Rasanya tubuhnya semakin kurus dari hari ke hari.

Aku tau,semua orang pasti akan berubah seiring berjalan nya waktu dan usia mereka. Tapi,tak bisakah dia menjaga tubuh dan penampilan nya?

Baju nya mungkin tak banyak,hanya separuh nya dari milik ku. Isi lemari nya pun agak renggang,baju-baju nya mulai usang. Kemeja putih yang dipakainya tadi pagi,aku yakin usianya kurang lebih 1 tahun. Celana-celana jeans yang sudah mulai pudar warna nya,sama hal nya dengan kaus-kaus yang dipakainya.

Kadang aku berpikir,mengapa tak dibuang nya saja seluruh isi lemari nya? Atau mungkin,bisa diberikan kepada orang-orang yang tidak mampu secara cuma-cuma.

Dia tak lagi indah seperti dulu.

Kantung mata nya makin hari semakin menghiasi mata nya yang kecil. Wajah nya masih putih seperti dulu,hanya saja sekarang tampak agak kusam.

Dia selalu memandangku dengan wajah nya yang tampak kelelahan. Memaksa nya untuk tersenyum.

Dan yang bisa kulihat hanyalah,senyuman nya yang tampak mengibakan bagi ku.

Aku tak lagi mencium sesuatu yang harum dari tubuh nya. Tak ada harum apapun dalam tubuh nya.

Aku tak lagi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuh ku dari tubuh nya. Kehangatan itu telah sirna.

Tak ada wajah cantik yang bisa kukagumi sebelum dan setelah aku tidur,seperti dulu.

Apa kini...kecantikan itu juga turut sirna?

[Author POV]

Namja berambut hitam itu memarkirkan mobil putih nya. Dimatikan nya mesin mobil,membuka pintu nya,lalu beranjak keluar.

"Annyeong haseyo."

"Ne,annyeong haseyo."

"Good morning."

Dia membungkuk hormat,tersenyum,atau sekadar menganggukkan kepala nya pada setiap orang yang menyapa nya pagi ini.

"Datang lebih awal ya. Aku bahkan belum membuka pembungkus daging pagi ini."

"Ah?",Baekhyun tertawa. "Ya...aku hanya tak tahan berlama-lama dirumah ku yang sepi."

"Chanyeol kah yang mengantarkan mu kesini?"

"Eh? Tidak."

"Wae? Bukan kah jalan ke kantor nya searah dengan jalan kesini?"

"Ne,tapi aku selalu membiarkan nya berangkat lebih dulu. Akan memakan waktu yang lama jika dia menunggu ku untuk berangkat bersama nya. Merapikan ranjang,mencuci piring,membersihkan seluruh ruangan dirumah...tidak kah itu cukup lama bagi seorang namja seperti dia?"

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Sesibuk itukah dirimu dirumah? Kenapa tak sewa pembantu saja?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Entahlah,biar saja."

Dia menggulung lengan kemeja nya keatas,mencuci tangan nya di wastafel. Lalu memakai sarung tangan plastik.

Adonan didalam wajan nya mulai setengah matang. Ditambahkan nya sedikit air jeruk lemon dan garam.

Saus _mostar dijon_ ditangan nya kini sudah berpindah kedalam mangkuk yang berisi irisan wortel dan minyak. Dia merendam nya hingga melunak.

Tangan mungil nya mengeluarkan _foie gras_ beku dari dalam lemari pendingin. Memarutnya kedalam piring saji,ditaburkan sayuran dan _crumble_ diatasnya,lalu tomat dan wortel sebagai penghias nya.

"Bon appetit."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang ketika melihat hanya tinggal 4 lembar dokumen lagi yang harus ia tanda tangani.

Sudah waktu nya makan siang dan perut nya mulai bergerak tak nyaman.

Dia mengetuk-ngetukan bolpoint hitam di tangan nya diatas permukaan meja. Dibuka nya kacamata bening dengan frame hitam yang sejak tadi bertengger di hidung nya.

"Aku lelah.",dia berbicara sendiri.

_Knock..knock._

"Who's that?",dia berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris karena orang-orang yang bekerja di perusahaan nya didominasi oleh orang-orang asing.

_Knock..knock.._

"Hey,who's that? Nuguya?"

"Ini aku,Lulu."

"Luhan? Masuk saja."

Pintu terbuka dan sosok yang bernama Luhan itu muncul. Namja cantik berambut cokelat dan berbulu mata lentik itu sudah hampir 2 tahun bekerja di perusahaan nya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aniya,aku hanya ingin mengajak mu makan siang.",dia berbicara dengan nada manja.

"Eh? Oh...baiklah,tunggu sebentar Luhan."

"Just call me Lulu.",nada manja itu terdengar lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah,ayo Lulu.",Chanyeol tertawa.

Chanyeol memang hampir tidak pernah menolak apapun ajakan dari Luhan. Untuk namja manis dan cantik seperti dia,siapa yang mampu untuk menolak?

Sebut saja Chanyeol berbohong jika dia tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini Luhan menyimpan rasa pada nya. Tidak mungkin dia tidak menyadari nya. Perhatian yang selama ini Luhan berikan pada nya bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup untuk menyadari bahwa Luhan memang mencintai nya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tau akan hal itu.

Tentu saja Luhan tau jika Chanyeol telah menikah dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi hal itu tidak mengalahkan perhatian Luhan padanya,dia tetap mencintai Chanyeol meskipun tau akan pernikahan nya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak mau ambil pusing. Dia menikmati semua perhatian yang Luhan berikan pada nya. Hey,bukan kah itu sama saja dengan selingkuh,Park Chanyeol?

Entahlah,selingkuh...atau sebuah keberuntungan mungkin?

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil nya ke arah pulang dengan gusar. Pandangan nya bingung dan hati nya gelisah.

Diluar,hujan deras sedang turun. Semakin membuat nya tidak tenang. Bayangan wajah Luhan melekat dikepala nya. Tadi siang saat Luhan mengajak nya makan siang,dengan sengaja namja manis itu mencium pipi nya dan berkata bahwa dia mencintai nya.

Chanyeol bingung,dia merasa berkhianat pada Baekhyun. Tapi,dia menikmati apapun yang Luhan lakukan pada nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kedinginan didalam mobil?",Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu mobil nya seraya memegang sebuah payung. "Ayo cepat masuk.",dia menarik tangan Chanyeol,membawa nya kebawah payung. Lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh nya di soffa,masih memakai jas dan sepatu nya. Dia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menurut nya mengganggu nya. Dia hanya diam,sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya saat dirinya pulang dari kantor. Chanyeol yakin,Baekhyun menyadari perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang agak pendiam 6 bulan terakhir ini.

"Air hangat nya sudah ku siapkan,kau bisa mandi sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku lelah,tidak ingin mandi.",Chanyeol memejamkan mata nya. Perlahan dia membuka sedikit mata nya,melirik jam dinding. 20.00,malam sudah larut.

Baekhyun terdiam,hanya memandangi Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

Perlahan-lahan,dia mendekati Chanyeol. Duduk di lantai dibawah soffa tempat Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh nya. Dia membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki nya,lalu menaruh nya di rak sepatu. Chanyeol masih saja memejamkan mata nya. Baekhyun mendudukan diri nya disamping Chanyeol,jari-jari ramping nya perlahan membuka kancing jas dan kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Kau...mau apa?"

"Hanya ingin membantu mu mengganti baju."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin mandi.",mata bundar nya menatap mata Baekhyun disamping nya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk mandi? Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin mandi,tapi kau harus mengganti baju mu. Tunggu sebentar disini." Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya,masuk ke kamar dan mengambil piyama putih polos.

"Buka celana mu."

"Malas. Kau saja."

"Hhh...yeol...selelah itukah dirimu?",Baekhyun membuka sabuk yang melekat pada celana Chanyeol,lalu membuka celana nya dan memakaikan nya celana piyama.

Dia meraba kening Chanyeol pelan,takut-takut jika kening nya terasa hangat dan itu berarti Chanyeol demam. Namun,tak ada rasa hangat atau panas disana.

"Aku tak ingin makan,jangan paksa aku untuk makan."

"Kau sudah makan di kantor?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya. "Ayo ke kamar.",dia menarik lengan Chanyeol pelan,membawa nya ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuh nya. Lalu menyelimuti tubuh namja itu dengan selimut.

Baekhyun kembali lagi dengan nampan berisi sup jagung dan teh hangat.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dirimu yang tidak mau makan,cuaca sangat dingin,dirimu belum makan dan aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Chanyeol mengalah,dia bangun dan mendudukan diri nya masih diatas ranjang. Baekhyun meletakkan nampan makanan diatas meja sebelah kiri. Chanyeol meraih piring,perlahan memakan nya dengan malas. Sambil mengunyah,dia mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik laptop di hadapan nya. Mencari resep-resep masakan baru.

Chanyeol berpikir,selama ini Baekhyun telah menghabiskan waktu nya untuk bekerja keras dan mengurus rumah besar mereka. Pekerjaan nya dikantor tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaan Baekhyun sebagai koki. Pasti lebih melelahkan menjadi koki seperti nya.

"Sudah selesai makan nya? Sekarang tidur.",Baekhyun tersenyum. Mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Lalu membaringkan tubuh nya disebelah Chanyeol. Dia memejamkan mata nya walau terlihat sangat sulit,berkali-kali dibuka mata nya kembali,lalu memejamkan nya kembali.

Dalam gelap,diam-diam Chanyeol memperhatikan nya. Dia berpikir,haruskah dirinya membangunkan Baekhyun yang tampak ingin tidur walaupun sebenarnya tidak tidur?

Untuk apa?

Melakukan seks?

Rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan dia dan Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks. Itu buruk. Sangat buruk. Bagi namja manapun. Chanyeol seolah kehilangan mood nya untuk melakukan hubungan seks setiap kali dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kusam dan kelelahan.

Walaupun Chanyeol juga kelelahan setiap kali pulang kantor,dia tidak pernah kehilangan tenaga nya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun,dia sudah bekerja dari pagi sampai malam. Pulang dengan tubuh yang hampir kehilangan tenaga. Setelah itu harus membersihkan seluruh sudut rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Lalu...Chanyeol datang dari kantor dan tiba-tiba mengajak nya untuk bercinta sepanjang malam?

Ayolah...dia bukan pria sejahat itu.

"Silakan diminum.",Baekhyun tersenyum seraya meletakkan gelas berisi minuman diatas meja.

"Ne,terimakasih.",ujar Sehun dan Lay hampir bersamaan.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh nya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Jadi...namja tadi adalah Baekhyun?",Lay berbisik ke telinga Chanyeol disebelah nya.

"Ya."

"Dia terlihat lebih kurus dari foto-foto yang kulihat dalam handphone mu",kata Sehun.

"Sehunnie benar,kau apakan dirinya sampai tubuh nya menyusut seperti itu?",Lay menahan tawa nya.

Chanyeol hanya diam,wajah nya memerah menahan kesal. Untuk apa dia kesal? Bukan kah kedua teman kantor nya ini hanya bercanda?

"Apa kau lihat tadi? Terdapat noda saus tomat yang sudah lama di kaus putih nya.",Sehun berbicara pada Lay.

"Ne,aku melihatnya. Seperti nya itu bukan noda baru. Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun-mu Park Chanyeol? Tidak kah kau memerhatikan nya dalam urusan berpakaian?",Lay memelankan suara nya.

"Ya Chanyeol,aku sangat terkejut melihat penampilan Baekhyun tadi. Berbeda jauh sekali dengan penampilan mu."

Wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah dan panas. Dia sangat malu. Ingin rasa nya dia menyembunyikan tubuh Baekhyun kedalam lubang,dan menutupi nya dengan tanah yang tebal agar tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang melihat penampilan lusuh nya.

Hari ini Chanyeol pulang telat lagi. Tak disangka ada pertemuan mendadak dengan beberapa client nya.

Dia sangat lelah dan lapar. Dikemudikan nya mobil dengan cepat,rasanya tak tahan ingin segera makan masakan Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang",dia membuka jas dan dasi nya,melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Yeolli sudah pulang? Aku juga,baru saja sampai."

"Kau baru pulang? Selarut ini?"

"Ne,ah maaf..."

"Jadi kau belum memasak makan malam?"

"I...iya...tapi sekarang aku akan memasak nya. Kau sudah lapar ya?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Tubuh nya lelah,perut nya lapar dan sekarang Baekhyun belum menyiapkan apapun untuk dimakan.

"Cepat selesaikan masakan mu.",Chanyeol meletakkan gelas berisi teh hangat yang dibuatkan oleh Baekhyun dengan cukup keras. Menganggetkan namja mungil itu yang sedang memasak.

"Aku tidak merebus nya,langsung menggoreng nya. Aku takut akan membuat mu terlalu menunggu lama jika direbus dulu.",Baekhyun meletakkan piring berisi nasi dan ayam.

Chanyeol membuka daging ayam itu dengan garpu. Dia tidak menggunakan jari nya karena menurut nya ayam itu masih panas.

"Apa daging nya matang dengan merata? Maaf aku tidak merebus nya terlebih dahulu."

Baru saja selesai kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan,Chanyeol menusuk daging sebelah kiri ayam dengan garpu. Dan mata bundar nya yang besar terbelalak melihat ada darah yang keluar dari sana.

"I...ini...masih ada darah nya."

"Eh? Jinjja?",Baekhyun mendekatkan kepala nya kearah piring.

"Ma-maaf Yeolli...a-aku akan mengganti nya!",tangan Baekhyun mengambil piring dihadapan Chanyeol,namun gagal karena tangan Chanyeol menahan nya.

PRANG.

Chanyeol membanting piring dengan keras. Piring nya pecah berantakan,isi nya pun berhamburan di lantai dan diatas meja.

"Kau ingin membunuh ku dengan makanan seperti ini?",dia berteriak.

Baekhyun menunduk,terkejut dan menangis.

Chanyeol memajukan tubuh nya mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Memegang bahu namja itu dengan kasar.

"Tak cukup kah kau merusak mata ku dengan penampilan lusuh mu setiap hari? Apalagi sekarang? Menghancurkan selera makan ku?",Chanyeol membentak nya dengan kasar.

"Kau seharusnya pergi saja!",dia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar,dan meninggalkan namja itu begitu saja di dapur.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Jemari-jemari kecil nya terluka karena tidak memakai sarung tangan saat membersihkan pecahan piring di lantai. Dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa Chanyeol semakin hari semakin berubah seperti ini.

Dia membaringkan tubuh nya dengan hati-hati disebelah Chanyeol,berbaring membelakangi nya.

Chanyeol belum tidur,dia menoleh kesamping.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol tau,Baekhyun tengah menahan tangis nya.

Dia tau,hanya sekadar tau. Tidak peduli.

"Ye-Yeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?",Baekhyun terbelalak kaget ketika masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati baju-baju nya sudah berserakan di lantai.

"Aku akan membuang seluruh baju jelek mu itu."

"Chanyeol! Jangan kumohon!",dia menangis lagi. Menarik lengan besar Chanyeol agar menghentikan kegiatan nya.

"Jangan sentuh aku.",Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun di lengan nya.

"Aku tak peduli,baju-baju ini akan ku buang. Kau tau? Aku benar-benar muak melihat mu. Kau jelek,lusuh,kusam dan apalah itu aku tak peduli. Tidak enak dilihat. Tidak bisakah kau terlihat cantik seperti namja-namja lain di kantor ku? Aku malu telah menikah dengan mu."

Rasanya seperti ada kilat yang menyambar di telinga Baekhyun. Hati nya perih dan sakit. Seolah-olah ada luka didalam sana dan Chanyeol menaburkan garam diatas luka nya.

[Chanyeol POV]

Sudah sehari semalam aku tidak pulang kerumah. Dan ini adalah hari kedua jika malam ini aku tidak pulang kerumah.

Namja itu,aku muak melihatnya. Ku tinggalkan dirinya yang sedang menangis di ambang pintu.

"Ayolah,aku tau kau sudah menantikan ini kan?"

"Lulu...aku...ah..",aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat ku ketika Luhan mengecupi leher ku dan membuat kissmark disana.

"Ayolah,melakukan nya didalam mobil seperti ini tentu sangat menyenangkan bukan?"

"Ahh...",aku melenguh pelan ketika mulut nya yang hangat memanjakan bagian tubuh ku yang paling sensitif.

"Lulu..",aku membelai pipi nya lembut. "Kau yakin ingin melakukan nya?"

"Ne,Yeol...cepatlah",dia menarik tangan ku.

"Baiklah."

Melalui malam ini,kami melakukan seks didalam mobil. Dan kini,dia tampak kelelahan,dia menyenderkan kepala nya di dada ku.

"Lu...ini sudah malam."

"Ya,aku tau."

"Rapikan pakaian mu,aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang."

Luhan baru saja melambaikan tangan nya pada ku dan masuk kedalam rumah nya. Ku kemudikan mobil dengan pelan. Aku bingung dan tak tau harus kemana.

Sesuatu berwarna biru muda didalam laci mobil menarik perhatian ku,aku meraihnya.

Buku?

Ini sebuah buku. Buku diary mungkin. Warna cover nya biru muda dengan ukiran-ukiran berwarna sliver pada cover nya. Aku merasa tak asing dengan buku ini. Sepertinya milik Baekhyun. Aku pernah melihatnya tergeletak diaatas meja nya sekilas,tak pernah ku buka. Aku tak pernah tertarik membaca buku diary orang lain.

Tapi entah mengapa,tangan ku membuka cover nya. Kubaca lembaran-lembaran dalam buku itu.

Pada halaman pertama sampai keempat,terdapat banyak foto ku. Dan,foto pernikahan kami.

Ku buka terus lembaran nya. Sebagian dari isi nya adalah quote-quote tentang cinta.

Mata ku terbelalak ketika melihat banyak foto ku yang sedang tidur. Sepertinya dia memotret ku secara diam-diam. Aku mengamati nya dengan seksama. Ini adalah foto-foto ku saat aku tidur,belum lama.

_Aku masih mencintai mu._

_Dia tak lagi hangat seperti dulu. Apa salah ku?_

_Hari ini sikap nya semakin kasar pada ku,aku tak mengerti. Apa salah ku?_

_Park Chanyeol,aku masih mencintai mu._

__Begitu banyak tulisan-tulisan nya tentang ku yang membuat hati ku terasa panas. Jadi,selama ini dia menulis diary tentang ku? Bahkan ketika sikap ku mulai kasar pada nya,dia masih bisa menulis diary?

Pipi ku terasa panas,rasa bersalah pada Baekhyun mulai menghantui pikiran ku. Juga bayangan wajah nya yang sedang menangis dan ketakutan.

Kulempar kuat-kuat buku diary itu karena kesal. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan telah menghianati nya dengan melakukan hal yang terlarang dengan orang lain.

Ayolah,apalagi yang ku inginkan?

Aku memiliki namja yang sangat mencintai ku,yang merelakan diri dan tenaga nya hanya untuk mengurusi rumah besar kami. Aku benar-benar benci diri ku sendiri.

Ku raih handphone dan dengan cepat menelepon nya.

Dia tak juga mengangkatnya. Ini sudah panggilan yang ke 6 kali nya. Jebal Baekki,angkatlah ku mohon.

_Halo?_

_Halo? B-Baekhyun? Kau dimana? Aku akan pulang kerumah dan ku mohon maafkan aku,aku sangat menyesal._

_Maaf. Apakah anda Park Chanyeol? Nama itu tertera di layar handphone ketika anda menelepon kesini._Suara berat seorang pria dewasa membuatku terkejut. Mengapa bisa dia yang mengangkat nya?

_Ne,saya Park Chanyeol. Anda siapa?_

_Jadi,anda suami nya? Suami dari Byun Baekhyun? Saya polisi. Tubuh nya ditemukan tergeletak di jalan sebelah gedung rumah sakit yang sudah tidak terpakai jam 20.00 tadi. Silakan datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemui nya._

Aku berlari dengan cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Tak kupedulikan tubuh ku yang menabrak seorang yeoja tadi. Aku benar-benar panik. Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun ku?

"Tubuh nya ditemukan oleh seseorang yang kebetulan sedang lewat di jalanan yang sepi itu. Jalanan itu memang sepi karena tidak banyak dilalui oleh orang."

Aku mengamati tubuh Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas ranjang. Terdapat noda biru tua di sekitar mata dan pipi nya. Sudut bibir nya memerah,ada bekas darah yang tersisa disana.

"Dia masih pingsan. Beruntung sang pelaku tidak sampai membunuh nya. Jangan khawatir,pelaku nya sudah kami amankan."

"Pelaku? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ya,kami sudah memeriksa nya. Terdapat alkohol dalam tubuh nya,dan juga...sperma."

"A-apa? Sperma?",aku membulatkan mata ku tak percaya.

"Ya,Saya harap anda sudah mengerti maksud Saya."

Tepat saat itu juga ku jatuhkan air mata ku dengan deras. Ingin rasanya kubunuh diriku saat ini juga.

Aku gagal menjaga nya. Aku gagal menjadi namja yang baik untuk nya. Aku gagal memenuhi janji-janji yang ku lontarkan saat upacara pernikahan kami.

Ku amati tubuh nya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Ku sentuh tangan nya,terasa sangat hangat.

Aku tak kuat. Ku peluk dengan erat tubuh nya yang terasa hangat itu. Aku benar-benar tak kuasa menahan tangisan. Ku ciumi rambut,kening,mata,pipi dan hidung nya.

Ku raih tangan nya,ku ciumi dengan lembut. Ku arahkan telapak tangan nya untuk membelai pipi ku.

Terasa kasar,karena sudah terlalu sering melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Tangan ini,tangan paling penuh kasih yang pernah menyentuh ku.

Dia telah merelakan seluruh cinta nya untuk ku. Merelakan kehalusan dan kecantikan kulitnya hanya untuk kebahagiaan ku dengan nya.

Mata ini,mata yang tak pernah letih untuk memandang ku dengan kasih sayang.

Dia selalu mengurus perlengkapan dan kebutuhan ku dengan sangat sempurna,manis,dan hangat.

Aku bahkan belum pernah membantu mengurus kebutuhan nya. Aku namja yang buruk,benar-benar buruk.

"Yeol...",tangan nya bergerak menyentuh pipi ku.

"Katakan,siapa yang telah melakukan ini pada mu.",aku terisak dihadapan nya.

"Yeol...jangan menangis.",dia memandangku dengan pandangan yang sangat letih. Letih,benar-benar letih.

"Aku sudah kotor Yeol..."

Dengan cepat aku memeluk nya. Tubuh ku bergetar hebat.

"Mianhae,aku gagal menjadi namja yang kau inginkan. Aku gagal menjaga mu. Maaf,aku sangat menyesal."

"Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan lagi? Tak kan kubiarkan seseorang menyakiti mu lagi. Aku akan menjaga mu."

"Kau ingin kesempatan?"

Aku mengangguk. Masih menangis,

"Kau mendapatkan nya."

[Author POV]

Chanyeol keluar kamar. Tenggorokan nya terasa kering dan itu memaksa nya untuk bangun dari tidur siang nya. Dia beranjak ke dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukan kah tubuh mu masih sakit hm?",dia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya mencuci buah,bukankah kata mu aku harus makan buah?"

"Ne,kau harus makan buah yang banyak. Apa buah yang paling kau suka? Apapun itu,akan ku belikan untuk mu.

"Hm...Yeol...",Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuh nya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ya?",Chanyeol mengelus surai nya lembut.

"Aku masih trauma akan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Itu menjijikkan. Aku takut."

"Hmm...apa rasanya masih sakit?"

"Ne,sakit."

"Apa dia menyentuh mu hingga bagian yang paling dalam?"

"Ya Yeol! Itu menjijikkan. Aku membenci nya!",Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada namja disebelah nya.

"Ssstt...",Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun,meletakkan jari telunjuk nya didepan bibir namja mungil itu.

"Aku akan menghapus jejak nya dari dalam tubuh mu",perlahan,Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan membawa nya kedalam kamar.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum ketika melihat keluar jendela mobil. Mata bulat kecil nya berbinar-binar mengamati pemandangan,dan gereja-gereja besar yang terdapat _Albis_ dibelakang nya. Mereka sedang melalui malam yang panjang di sepanjang jalan _Zurich_.

"Lebih indah jika malam hari bukan?",Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya,aku suka disini. Indah sekali. Bolehkah kita tinggal disini?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Apapun itu,asalkan dengan mu."

Chanyeol menghentikan mobil nya tepat didepan _Alpenrose_.

Dia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun ketika keluar mobil.

"Ini.",Chanyeol melingkarkan syal putih ke leher Baekhyun. Udara disekitar _Fabrikstrasse_ saat itu memang sedang menggila.

"Untuk apa kesini? Bukankah tadi sore kita baru saja ke _Baraccta Garten_?"

"Ayolah,tidak kah kau rindu dengan_gruyerre_ dan _emmental_ yang membalut irisan jamur?"

Baekhyun mendengus,pura-pura kesal. "Bukan kah _fondue_ buatan ku adalah yang terenak didunia?"

Chanyeol tertawa,mencubit hidung namja mungil itu yang memerah karena dingin. "Kau tak pernah membuatkan nya lagi untuk ku."

"Kau tak pernah meminta nya."

"Haruskah aku yang meminta nya?"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun,berbeda dari yang lain. Kadang-kadang kuperlukan bujukan semacam itu."

"Byun Baekhyun? Bukankah lebih tepat nya Nyonya Park?"

Baekhyun terdiam,pipi dan wajah nya memerah karena malu.

Mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan pada balkon kamar mereka di _The Dolder Grand._ Baekhyun ingin melihat bintang,katanya. Walau malam sudah semakin larut dan udara semakin menggila,Chanyeol tetap menuruti nya.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepala nya ke bahu Chanyeol seraya mata nya menghadap keatas langit.

"Yeol..."

"Ya?"

"Tiba-tiba saja...aku ingin _gelato_."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ayolah,kita tidak sedang berada di _Napoli_ kan?"

"Bukankah_Itali_dekat dari sini?"

"Jadi menurut mu,besok aku harus membawa mu kesana?"

Baekhyun tertawa.

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya. "Apapun itu Nyonya Park,asalkan membuat mu bahagia. Akan ku turuti semua keinginan mu."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Hey..sudah ku bilang kan. Wajah mu jelek karena kau terus menerus bekerja keras. Coba lihat sekarang,baru 3 bulan berhenti bekerja saja wajah mu sudah membuat ku tergila-gila lagi seperti dulu."

Ya,Baekhyun berhenti menjadi koki. Sekarang ia hanya mengelola nya saja,1 atau 2 minggu sekali dia mengunjungi nya pada hari libur bersama Chanyeol. Semua itu,Chanyeol yang meminta nya.

"Coba lihat Chanyeol,yang dikiri itu. Indah sekali.",Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuk nya kearah langit sebelah kiri.

"Apa? Dimana?",Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sebelah kiri.

"Disini." Chup. Baekhyun berjinjit,mengecup pipi kanan Chanyeol.

"Eh?",Chanyeol menatap nya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa.

Dielus nya puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau jauh lebih indah dibandingkan semua bintang yang ada di langit."

"Benarkah?",mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"Ya. Kau bahkan lebih indah jika dibandingkan dengan _Vega,Ribel dan Denebola_ digabung sekaligus.",Chanyeol perlahan berpindah ke belakang nya,memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Hm...",Baekhyun tersenyum,pipi nya merona,dielusnya lengan Chanyeol yang melingkari perut nya.

"Baek,boleh aku bicara sesuatu?"

"Ne,apa itu Yeol?"

"Terimakasih sudah mengizinkan ku masuk kedalam kehidupan mu. Terimakasih sudah memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk ku. Aku merasa...aku merasa benar-benar salah. Ah,kesalahan ku besar sekali ya? Aku benar-benar bodoh,tidak pernah menyadari bahwa selama ini aku telah mempunyai malaikat cantik dan indah dalam hidup ku. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyianyiakan kebaikan dari malaikat ku lagi.",Chanyeol tersenyum,diraih nya jemari-jemari lentik milik Baekhyun. Dikecupinya jemari-jemari itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Baekhyun..untuk selamanya,kau akan tetap indah serupa dalam angan ku."

-END-


End file.
